bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy! Is That You?
Plot When the Guppies discover an ancient pyramid, they went exploring, but they soon cross paths with a mummy who is really King Hutepi. And now, they must work together to save Molly before King Hutepi turns her a mummy. Trivia Characters # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Eric Bauza as Tiff # Jill Talley as Tiff's Mom # Brian Stepanek as Tiff's Dad # Christ Parnell as Boris # Anthony Anderson as King Hutepi Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids at the desert.) * Molly: (Sighs)"What a perfect day to go camping in the middle of the desert." * Deema: "And look, it's right near the oasis." * Nonny: "This is the life." * Boris: "Whoo-Hoo!" * All: "Uh oh!" * Boris: "Coming through, Bubble Relaxers." * All: "Boris!" * Boris: "I decided that I should come along and camp out here next to your camp." (As Boris begins to set up his desert tent, a big gust of wind starts blowing and it reveals a pyramid.) * Gil: "Wow! A pyramid." * Tiff: "Cool! Let's go check it out!" * Tiff's Mom: (Gasps)"A pyramid. Where has it been?" * Tiff's Dad: "I don't know. Maybe a thousand years or something. So stay clear, kids." (Tiff went in the pyramid.) * Deema: "So, stay clear, kids. As if. I'm sure we'll find something in this pyramid. Right, Tiff? Tiff! Tiff!" * Tiff: "Hey, Guys! Over here!" * Oona: "Tiff!" * Goby: "We're coming, buddy!" (They follow Tiff in the pyramid.) * Boris: (Gasps)"It's a pyramid and where there's a pyramid, there's always some treasure." (The Guppies and Tiff entered the pyramid.) * All: "Whoa! Wow!" * Gil: "Yeah! Who would want to live in a place like this?" * Deema: "Hmm. I wonder who that person is." (Suddenly, the head comes off and an arrow nearly hits her) "Whoa!" * All: "Deema!" * Deema: "No worries, I'm fine." * Tiff: "Okay, Guys! Before we go exploring, I need to go, right now!" * Molly: "Oh, Tiff! You should've gone before we got in here." (But, when Tiff gets in to a room, he noticed a tomb and a coffin.) * Tiff: (Yelps)"Okay. I'm done. Whoa! This place is amazing. Let's go explore!" * Nonny: "But, before you do that, Tiff. You might wanna get rid of something that's on you." * Tiff: "Get it off me!" (Tiff gets it off and the tissues went back to the coffin and it begins to glow.) * Tiff: "Wow! Look at that!" * Nonny: "See those pictures. They're called Hieroglyphics." * Deema: "I just think they're terrific. Hieroglyphics are terrific!" * Deema and Oona: "Hieroglyphics are terrific!" * All: (Laughing). * Molly: "Look. That must be King Hutepi's Queen." * Goby: "Hey! She looks just like you, Molly." * Gil: "Molly, a queen? Yeah, right!" (Notices the resemblance) "Oh. Hey! Now, I see the resemblance." (Suddenly, they hear something, the girls stopped and they listened.) * Molly: "Hello! Is someone there?" * All: (Gasping). * Boris: (Laughing)"You should've seen the look on your faces, Bubble Screamers." * All: "Boris!" * Deema: (Shakes her head and facepalms)"I should've known it was you." * Boris: "So, where's the treasure?" (Suddenly, they hear moaning.) * All: (Gasping). * Molly: "Boris! Was that you again?" * Boris: "No. I swear it wasn't me this time." * Tiff: "Do you think that almost sounded like a..." (A mummy appears.) * All: "Mummy!" (They ran away from the guardians.) * All: (Screaming). * Nonny: "Hey, Guys! Look!" (They hide behind a pillar.) * Boris: "Whoa!" (They ran away, until they all bump into each other.) * Gil: "Guys! Look! I found the way out." * Goby: "On second thought, this is so not the way out." * Deema: "We're so out of here now!" (Flips a switch and the wall spun around.) * All: "Whoa!" (They land in another room where King Hutepi appears.) * All: (Gasping) "It's King Hutepi!" * Boris: "I'm out of here!" (A guardian throws him in a vase.) * Boris: "This is getting serious now." * Molly: "Time to get serious now!" (Gets out a vase and tries to throw, but King Hutepi realizes her and gave her some flowers) * King Hutepi: "My Queen!" * All: "Wow!" * Tiff: "Queen Hutepi!" * Molly: "Keep the flowers!" (Unrolls him revealing his own self.) * King Hutepi: "Whoa! I am most dizzy!" * Tiff: "You must be..." * All: "King Hutepi!" * King Hutepi: "Of course it is!" * All: "All hail, Queen Molly!" * Molly: (Sighs) "This is the life." * Gil: "Say, something's Fishy going out with King Hutepi and I don't like the sound of that. C'mon, guys! Let's go!" (As they swim off, Gil steps on a booby trap which triggers a trapdoor.) * Gil: "Oh no!" (The Guppies fell down a trap door.) * All: "Whoa!" * Boris: "Hello! Someone get me out of...Here!" * Molly: "Um. Where did my friends go?" * King Hutepi: "They decide to go out and explore. So, let's enjoy some royal business." (Boris landed in the treasure room.) * Boris: "Free. Treasure. Free treasure. Oh boy!" * Tiff: "Boris! No time to fool around." * Nonny: "He's right. We have to stop King Hutepi before he shrink-wraps Molly forever." * Boris: "Eh. She's a queen. Obviously. Get a clue! Oh boy! Come to papa!" * Gil: "Boris! No! Wait! It could be a trap." * All: (Gasping). (Too late! Boris pulled the jewel out, and a tiny bug came out and so far, nothing happened.) * All: (Sighing). * Oona: "For a minute there, I thought something dangerously dangerous was going to happen." (Suddenly, cobras come out.) * All: "Cobras!" * Gil: (Screams). * Tiff: "Don't worry, guys! I've got this. Just leave it to me!" (Tiff takes out a flute and begins playing and the snakes begin to fall in a trance.) * Nonny: "Of course! When someone plays a flute, the snakes fall into some kind of trance." * Goby: "Just like hypnosis." * Nonny: "Exactly!" * Tiff: "Go!" (As Tiff continues playing, the Guppies begin climbing the statue.) * Gil: "Guys! Look! I see the way out!" * Oona: "Wow! There it is!" * Tiff: "You there! That's right! Go!" (Tiff begins to play even more, until he joins the others.) * Goby: "What do we do now? We'll be a mice special." * Deema: "Oh no! We're not. Everybody lean!" * All: "Lean!" (The statue tips over and the Guppies escape.) * Boris: "Help! The snakes are after my treasure." (The guppies lifted him out.) "About Time! (Gasps) "My treasure!" (The arrows begin shooting.) * All: (Screaming). (The Guppies ran to hide.) * Boris: "Someone get me out of here!" * Deema: "And I will!" (Puts Boris in the vase.) * Boris: "Not again!" * Deema: "Everybody! Grab some vases!" (The Guppies grabbed vases and they raced past the arrows. Meanwhile, Molly is having a massage.) * Molly: "Okay! Listen! I know how royalty is coming! And I do know princesses really well." * King Hutepi: "Well! Here you go!" * Molly: "Wow! Wait til' the others see this!" * King Hutepi: "How about we be together forever!" * Molly: "Okay" (Suddenly realizes this) "Wait, what?! Oh no! This queen is so quitting now!" (The guardians begin wrapping her.) "Back off! You know gauze is really a lighter shade of white." (Just then, Boris came rolling and he ran over the guardians and Molly jumps.) * Boris: "Oh. I'm okay." * Gil: "Molly! King Hutepi is trying to turn you into a mummy." * Molly: "I know. I heard. I get the point now! Alright." (King Hutepi became evil.) * All: (Screaming). * Oona: "Gil! Here!" (Gil gets ready to fight. But, King Hutepi did amazing moves that Gil can't do.) * Gil: (Yelps) "Why does these things keep happening to me. C'mon, Molly! We need help now!" * Molly: (Unwraps herself.) "You and I have a date with destruction!" * Tiff: "Wouldn't want to be in your bandages!" (Molly starts fighting King Hutepi.) * Molly: (Pants)"Um. Guys!" * King Hutepi: "You will be my queen until the end of time!" * Molly: (Grabs his arm and puts him in the coffin.) "Sorry, King Hutepi! But, you're going back in the box." (Suddenly, the pyramid begins to crumble.) * Gil: "Time to go!" * Molly: "Wait for me!" (The guppies hurry out of the pyramid.) * Deema: "Surf's Up, dudes and dudettes!" (They surf their way out of the pyramid just as it disappears.) * All: (Cheering). (Tiff's Mom and Dad was already preparing, setting up the table for lunch.) * Tiff's Dad: "And that kids, is the story of why anyone shouldn't have come into that pyramid." * Tiff's Mom: "That's right!" (The Guppies landed in the oasis with a big splash. Molly landed in an inner tube.) * Tiff: "Great Story, mom and dad!" * Deema: "Splashdown!" * Oona: "That was awesome!" * Goby: "You said it!" * Nonny: "And that's the truth." * Gil: "Molly! Are you alright?" * Molly: "Yeah! It's just that King Hutepi sure knew how to treat a girl, except for the sealing me in a tomb forever thing. Oh well." (Molly reaches shore as she spoke and she throws the tiara aside.) * Boris: "I'll take that!" (Suddenly, the tiara disintegrates into sand.) "Oh well! Now, where is a good place to explore." * Tiff's Dad: "Say, this reminds of the story of the lost explorer." * Tiff: "Oh boy!" * Deema: "Here we go again!" Category:Episodes Category:Stories